1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biliquid foam entrapment and, in particular, to a biliquid foam entrapped within a matrix of a polymeric material which is in the form of a discrete powder.
2. The Prior Art
The entrapment of oils or oil soluble substances (especially perfumes and coloured dye precursors) in microcapsules and their subsequent coating onto paper and other surfaces is well known in the art. Microcapsules of this type comprise individual droplets of oil or oil soluble substances (of size ranging from sub-micrometer to tens of millimeters in diameter) around which polymer walls have been formed by one of a number of chemical processes. Usually such microcapsules are prepared as an aqueous suspension which is then capable, with the addition of suitable modifying reagents, of being sprayed or printed onto paper and other surfaces. The object in so doing is usually to prevent the evaporation of volatile substances (for example, perfumes) or the degradation or chemical reaction of oil soluble species (for example, colourless dye precursors) until the microcapsules are broken by the application of shear forces by scratching or scraping the coated surface with the consequent release of their contents. Such coatings find major uses, for example, in the forms of “scratch and sniff” perfume coatings or NCR (No Carbon Required) paper.
However, these microcapsules suffer from a number of disadvantages.
Firstly, the process by which microcapsules are formed is a lengthy and uncertain one in which control over temperature, pH and the absence of any form of contamination is essential. The formation of microcapsules, for example, by complex coacervation from gelatin and an anionic complexing species such as gum acacia takes many hours and demands very close control of pH, temperature and cooling rate. Similarly, the formation of microcapsule walls from aminoplast resins, such as melamine-formaldehyde or urea-formaldehyde takes at least eight hours during which precise control over all controllable parameters needs to be effected. Moreover, the effectiveness and completeness of any individual encapsulation process (and therefore the quality of the microcapsules so formed) depends largely on the chemical nature of the oil and/or oil soluble substances being encapsulated.
A further disadvantage of microcapsulation is that the thickness and therefore the strength of the microcapsule wall is variable and is not easily is controllable and varies with the nature of the oil or oil-soluble substances being encapsulated. Thus microcapsules made by the same process but from different oils may have widely differing strengths and resistance to breakage during the printing process and during subsequent storage and use.
A yet further disadvantage of microencapsulation is the limited number of chemical processes and the limited number and type of polymeric wall materials which are available to form them. The choice as to the properties of the wall materials is consequently limited with regard to their flexibility, tensile strength, permeability, chemical inertness, mammalian toxicity and other properties including solubility and melting point (if any). In addition, some of the chemicals commonly used in the wall forming process are themselves highly irritating and may themselves be toxic such, for example, as the use or release of formaldehyde (a potential carcinogen) during the manufacture of aminoplast resin walls. Moreover, the remaining traces of formalin in the resulting microcapsule suspension are virtually impossible to eliminate to below acceptable levels for uses of microcapsules and requires special precautions to be taken during the manufacturing process.
Whilst many of the processes to produce microcapsules produce dispersions of the microcapsules in a fluid medium, they can also be produced in the form of a powder.
Other methods of encapsulating oil within a powder are generally based upon the drying of an oil-in-water dispersion. Examples of this prior art include EP-B-0938932 which discloses a process for manufacturing a cosmetic and/or dermatological powder in which an oil-in-water dispersion comprising at least one modified starch is dehydrated to form a powder and U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,906 in which a granular powder is formed by spray drying an aqueous dispersion of a silicone oil and a water-soluble carrier, the silicone oil being present in the dispersion as discrete droplets having a droplet size in the range of from 0.5 μm to 20 μm.
WO 99/05299 discloses a surface coating in which droplets of a non-polar substance are trapped within a polymer film, the surface coating being prepared by drying a dispersion of a film forming polymer containing droplets of a suspended biliquid foam or emulsion. Surface coatings only are disclosed and this reference does not teach the drying of the dispersions to form a powder.